Never Look Back
by Nerdcolonist
Summary: Clary had her heartbroken and left New York for Idris. She never looked back, never second guessed her decision, but what happens when the past comes back to rub salt in old wounds? Just a short fluff, a few chapters, Clace.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's POV

I ran away. That's all there was to it, I had run away and I never regretted it. Well, okay I did. I regretted not talking to Izzy for seven years. I missed hanging out with Simon. I missed my little sister being born. And my mom's and Luke's wedding. I even missed Jace a little bit, but then I remembered the heartbreak that occurred and I felt glad I had left but terrible that I never confronted him about it. I just left. They thought I had stayed home that day, or when they found out I was missing that I had run off to Paris like I wanted, or somewhere else in the United States so I didn't leave to much behind. They were wrong on all accounts. I went to Idris. It was the most beautiful city I had ever seen and it was the only city I could think of when I left. This time though, I didn't try to portal into the city. I went outside it and walked to the place I would now call home. I just was placed in front of the council, holding that terrible sword in my hands, to tell them my story. I just wanted to be a full-time shadowhunter and since I was eighteen they couldn't turn be away like a child. They talked for a little while and I had to hold that icy blade the entire time. I eventually asked about the land belonging to the Farichilds and the Morgensterns. After showing them my case I was given both, I guess it helps being the last descendent of each , and the council seat. They needed that sway vote and I was the only one qualified for that seat, there was some sort of curse on it or something that only allowed a Morgenstern to hold the chair. I let out a cold laugh at the thought, but I was grateful that there was something my father, by the Angel I hated that, had left me. They must have believed that I was going to be easy to mold and used to tip the balance in their favor for their personal reasons. I agreed to accept the chair but with the consul of someone more experienced that me. Of all the people they could have sent they chose to sent Maryse. I was waiting for whoever was supposed to help me when someone came bursting into the room and wrapped their arms around me. I still feel guilty thinking about it, but I just acted on instinct. With a quick well placed blows I detached myself from the body. I gasped when I saw it was Maryse.

"I should have known better than to sneak u on you like that." She wheezed. "I heard someone was taking the Morgenstern chair and I had hoped it was you." She gave me a hug and we got to work. We never talked about why I left or the manner in which I did. It was like she understood, which made me feel grateful. I didn't deserve the kindness she gave me but only someone who had their heartbroken could understand. I rebuilt the Fairchild manner one brick at a time. Everything was going great, I was twenty-five, a great shadowhunter, and life was good. I was Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild. Clary Fray had died the day I stepped through that portal, leaving New York and everyone in it as a thing of the past. I never looked back, until the past reared its ugly head.


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized that I never said I didn't own this and I probably should because I don't. So I don't own this, though I wish I did.

Also, I'd like to give a shout out to greygirl2358 for posting the only review I was notified about. It means a lot and I wanted to say thank you because that's the type of person I am.

Clary POV

"I surly apologize for being late." I said, entering the council room dressed in my robes. They all turned to me, at least everyone at the table did, the man wearing a hooded cloak didn't but his body stiffened at the sound of my voice. I shrugged it off and pushed my way towards my seat, my footsteps echoing in the round room.

"I trust that next time you will make an effort to arrive on time. You do have the ability to portal into the city now." I didn't like her, the french woman who cared for the real Sebastian, she was always trying to push me off the edge because I wasn't as experienced as she was.

"I will make the effort next time the council convenes. But if it is fine with you, I think we should continued with this session." I heard a few snickers, and saw the man in the center of the room smirk, but she started it back up without saying anything else. I was shuffling through my papers when I froze at her words.

"We are here today to hear Johnathan, well the other angelic child who goes by many names, request for the Herondale property. I believe you know him well, Clarissa." I stopped, hand in mid-air, and looked at the man standing in front of us. My green eyes met gold and I sucked in a quick breath. His eyes were so emotional, so vulnerable, I had to look back down at my papers. "Clarissa, would you please grab the Mortal Sword, as it is your duty?" I could hear the smirk she wore. I clenched my hands until I could feel pain from my fingernails before getting up to retrieve the sword. I hated that sword, it had killed so many people, ruined so many lives, and caused so much pain in it's icy cold hilt. I suppressed the shudder that tried to run through me when I grasped it and carried it over to Jace, pressing the cold steel into his hand.

"Clary-" I shook my head sharply, cutting him off.

"I go by Clarissa now." I removed my hand from the blade, rubbing where the cold steel haad pressed against one of my signal rings, the one that had once belonged to Valentine and Jace. I wore it on my finger now along with the Fairchild ring I wore on the other hand. The head councilwoman looked amused but didn't say anything. I took my seat, my robes swishing in my wake, and refused to look at Jace for the rest of the hearing. Childish, I know.

I could feel his eyes boring into me but I didn't look up. I barely heard anything he said, my mind to preoccupied with thoughts of him. Then the vote came, I was last. I was always last, I guess it comes with being so young and being the newest member.

"Well, Clarissa. It seems that we are at an impasse, yet again. What is your vote?" I knew what my vote was, I had already decided on my vote as soon as I heard what Jace wanted. He fiddled nervously with something around his neck as everyone looked at me.

"I vote that he gets it." She narrowed her eyes at me and I knew she was questioning my judgment, yet again. "I vote that he should get it for the exact reason I was rewarded not only the Morgenstern property but the Fairchild one as well. He has every right to it, by blood, and it _is _no longer in use considering the last Herondale was one of the previous Inquisitors. Because of that I see no reason as to why Mr. Herondale shouldn't have the property that is rightfully his." My voice was held in a cold anger and she seemed genuinely surprised that I actually had a reason behind my choice. Seven years and she still thinks lowly of me. Typical. The meeting was adjourned and I was left along with Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

A few things first:

I don't own this. I wish I did, but I don't.

I realize that this is a very, very short fanfiction. In all honesty it's too short, but I wrote this in a few minutes and haven't really thought to lengthen it and I am working on something that has much more detail, that I like much more too. I hope to have a first chapter for you guys tomorrow.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it.

Jace POV

She had changed so much is seven years, but she was still beautiful. More beautiful. Clary. I was so surprised when I heard her talk when the last council member entered the room. I wanted to believe it wasn't her. I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt when I saw the owners face and it wasn't her. But it was and I was so shocked and so happy to see her.

"Clary-" I tired to talk to her, but she shook me off like some pesky fly that didn't know when to leave.

"I go by Clarissa now." I didn't say anything after that, just looked at her. I noticed the ring I gave her on her forefinger. It looked like she had it re-sized to fit and part of me was hay that she kept it, but it was _her _family ring. She wore a more dainty one of her other hand and I assumed it was the Fairchild one. I guess we all have to accept who we are in the end, her a Morgestern/Fairchild and me a Herondale.

She had grown a little bit taller since I saw her last, her hair not quite as unruly, laying with ease as it flowed down past her shoulders and her chest. She had filled out to, her face had lost its softness and her eyes were harder. She had changed so much since I last saw her, part of me wondered if she was still the Clary I had loved. Loved? I still love Clary. She had changed, morphed into the shadowhunter she was destined to become. She has taken the Morgenstern council chair and I realized this was who Maryse was tutoring a few years back.

Clary could have gone anywhere in the entire world and she came here, to the place all shadowhunters call home. I ended up giving my request to her, I never took my eyes off of her, but she wouldn't look at me. I admit, I was surprised when she voted in my favor. The head councilwoman gave her a sidelong look and I saw anger flash on Clary's face. She never was good at hiding her emotions. She gave a very expert reason for why I deserved the Herondale legacy, surprising the woman. I couldn't hep but smile at Clary.

"Clary? Will you please look at me?" I asked when everyone had left the room, the two of us together alone for the first time in seven years.

"There's nothing I want to say to you, Jace." Clary said, standing up and taking the sword out of my hands. I released a long sigh, thankful to no longer hold that terrible sword. Ever since it had pierced my heart, I didn't particularly care for it.

"Why not?" I questioned while she still held the sword, her back turned.

"You broke my heart." She whispered before walking away, not once looking back. I was shocked. I broke her heart? I looked down to see I was fiddling with my necklace again and I pulled the chain out from under my shirt. It had an engagement ring on it, the one I was planning to give Clary but she disappeared before I could give it to her. I remember being so frantic when she had gone missing, more so than anyone else, even rat-boy. I thought she had died or had been kidnapped but I never stopped looking, that's why I wore her ring around my neck. Now here she was, believing I broke her heart.

"Clary! Clary Fray!" I yelled, running out of the room after her. She was settled in the saddle of a horse, patting it's neck affectionately. She looked up, eyes puffy but narrowed as she gazed coldly at me.

"Clary Fray died a long time ago." She stated before kicking her heels in, the horse taking off quickly. The Clary I knew didn't know how to lead a horse with her knees. I was speechless, again, and I did the only thing I could do anymore. I chased after her. I stole someone's horse. I just jumped on it and took off, giving the owner my winning smile as I flew by. I had to catch up to Clary. I knew the my Clary was inside the shell of this person I had seen, she flickered up in stuble little things like her anger, her clutching at her ring when nervous.

"Clarissa, wait!" I half expected her to push the horse faster but she didn't. She heaved a small sigh before pulling the horse to a stop.

"I didn't think you'd actually stop." She gave me a dark look and I knew the only reason she stopped is that somewhere she still loved me. It caused me to smirk and her roll her eyes. By the Angel, I missed her. "What did you mean when you said I broke your heart?" She looked surprised and then hurt, like I had salted a not quite healed wound. She looked down at her hands and I could see the sob that racked her body.

"I..." she stopped, taking a deep breath and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to her and pulling her into my lap. She didn't struggle and I held her close, relishing in the feel of her against me again. "I heard you talking to someone and then proposing, well trying to. You kept messing up and saying 'Clary' and then getting mad when you kept saying it. I heard a chuckle, a girl chuckle and I couldn't listen anymore. It was like I had given you my heart and you tossed it aside like trash. I made a portal outside of the Institute and came here to start over. And then you show up again. I almost lost it back there." She was clutching at my shirt, her fingers curled, sobbing like crazy between words. I wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. She still smelled like strawberries. I chuckled lightly and she froze in my arms.

"Are you laughing at me?! You asshole!" She started struggling but I only held her tighter.

"I was practicing proposing to you and I wanted to say 'Clarissa' instead of 'Clary.' That chuckle you heard was Izzy. I was asking her for help on how to do it right."

"You were going to propose to me?" She sputtered and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Yes. I was practicing proposing to you and then you disappeared without a trace. I didn't know what to do, I was frantic with worry and anger that you had been torn away from me. I didn't know what to do with myself when I couldn't find you." Clary started sobbing again. "And then I find you here. Living a perfectly content life without me."She gave a harsh laugh tilting her head up to look at me, her large green eyes bright with tears and something almost happiness.

"It hasn't been a perfectly content life. It's been hard and lonely." she whispers the second half to me and I knew what she meant. There had only been her for me and only I for her. I leaned down to kiss her, pressing my lips against her softly, hesitantly. Her fingers snaked around my neck, tugging softly at my necklace. She pulled back abruptly, taking her fingers gracing the ring on my necklace.

"What's this?" She questioned and I smiled, not smirked, reaching up to take it off. I slipped the ring off the chain and held it up to her.

"This is yours. Or it would have been." I said grasping one of her hands, I slipped it over the tip of her finger, sliding it down past her knuckle where it rested at the base of her finger. "Still could be." She gave me a ghost of a smirk, a look I now understood why she hated so much, and kissed me again.

"I would love to wear another one of your rings, Jace." She whispered. I smiled against her lips, pulling her closer.

"Then I guess you can keep it."

The End


End file.
